During a recent rainstorm, 9.77 inches of rain fell in Emily's hometown, and 9.97 inches of rain fell in Omar's hometown. How much more rain fell in Omar's town than in Emily's town?
Solution: To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in Emily's town from the amount of rain in Omar's town. Rain in Omar's town - rain in Emily's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${9}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ ${7}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ Omar's town received 0.2 inches more rain than Emily's town.